


Pacific Rimming

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, EVEN WHILE GETTING RIMMED YES, Grumpy Hermann Gottlieb, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, Lack of Communication, M/M, Newton Geiszler is a Dork, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Rimming, The Author Regrets Nothing, Two Ridiculous Idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: (Se non vi basta il titolo, io non so che altro dirvi.)
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Pacific Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _mecha_ della [quarta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-four/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)
> 
> Nel lontano *controlla* OTTOBRE 2013, oh boy, scrivevo su twitter "ehi, ho voglia di scrivere una drabble Newmann al volo, chi mi dà qualche prompt?" Non è una drabble e _decisamente_ non è al volo, ma questa è per Fae che mi aveva chiesto 'la prima volta che hanno provato il rimming', e un po' anche per Lori che mi aveva promptato direttamente 'buco del culo'. (E grazie Sun, as always, per beta & commenti ♥)
> 
> Micro warning: Hermann rimane brevemente turbato quando inizia il rimming, Newt si ferma subito e passano qualche riga a battibeccare perché Hermann non è convinto, ma quando riprendono sono tutti 100% a bordo. Siamo nei pressi di _Under-negotiated Kink_ , ma non mi sembrava che la situazione si meritasse il tag; nondimeno, siete avvisati /o/

«Non ti fa male, vero?»  
  
« _Newton_ ,» ringhia Hermann, e oh, non c’è nessuno al mondo che riesca a dire il suo nome con la stessa inflessione di pura e bruciante irritazione. Non importa che sia nudo, non importa che abbiano passato l’ultima mezz’ora a baciarsi e strusciarsi come ragazzini in crisi ormonale, non importa che sia piegato a novanta su un cumulo di circa un milione di cuscini - la frustrazione che riesce a mettere in quelle due sillabe è sempre ardente come la superficie del Sole. Se ci fosse un modo per convertirla in energia, potrebbero alimentarci un piccolo Stato. Ora come ora, però, riesce solo a dirottare tutto il sangue rimasto in circolo dritto tra le sue gambe. Come se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
  
«- mi stai ascoltando?»  
  
«Certo, pasticcino mio.»  
  
Hermann punta i gomiti sul materasso per sollevarsi e lanciargli l’occhiata più _cattiva_ che essere umano sia in grado di generare, anche con il contorno di guance rosse e labbra gonfie e il segno scuro di un succhiotto appena sotto la mandibola (che è stato un incidente, vostro onore, lo giuro). Newt deglutisce a secco.  
  
«Mi chiedo quale sia l’utilità delle tue domande assillanti quando poi ti distrai alla prima parola -»  
  
«Come potrei non distrarmi!» urla, perchè cioè, andiamo - _Hermann_. Hermann con i fianchi sottili e le spalle insospettabilmente forti e la schiena candida che Newt ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a riverire con mani e labbra e denti, e poi tutto il resto, okay, tutto Hermann tutto per lui, è un miracolo che riesca ancora a mettere tre parole di senso compiuto in fila. Gli accarezza le cosce, per farsi capire, perchè non sa come altro esprimersi, la destra forte e soda e i muscoli sottili della sinistra, si piega a baciargli la base della schiena e lo guarda negli occhi, e Hermann diventa se possibile ancora più rosso.  
  
Ma non meno contrariato.  
  
«Se non hai nemmeno intenzione di ascoltarmi allora smettila con le tue sciocchezze! Ti ho detto _quattro volte_ che sto benissimo e - _Gott im Himmel_.»  
  
Newt appoggia la guancia proprio sulle sue ultime vertebre e lo guarda con gli occhi più innocenti del suo repertorio. Che non devono essere particolarmente innocenti, visto il sorriso gigante che non riesce a tenere a bada, ma comunque. «Sì?»  
  
Hermann si contorce per guardarlo in faccia da sopra la propria spalla e gli punta addosso due occhi sgranati come tazzine da tè. Anche le sue _orecchie_ sono paonazze. «Newton!»  
  
Newt sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, fingendo di non capire mentre pian piano scorre lentamente verso il basso. «Che c’è, Hermy?» dice, baciandogli il coccige, con un vago accenno di denti, per poi socchiudere le labbra e tracciare un’unica linea decisa con la lingua fino al suo perineo.  
  
Il gemito soffocato di Hermann è musica per le sue orecchie.  
  
«Newton, non - _cosa stai facendo!_ »  
  
«Uhm, non è ovvio?»  
  
«Si chiama domanda retorica, per l’amor di - _perché_ lo stai facendo!»  
  
Newt spalanca la bocca e annaspa, a metà tra la voglia di scoppiare a ridere e l’incredulo. Ha come il sospetto che Hermann non accetterebbe come risposta “perché mi viene fottutamente bene”, per non parlare di “ogni tanto ti fisso il culo e vorrei mettermi a piangere dalla fortuna di vivere in un mondo in cui esiste un capolavoro del genere”, perciò scrolla semplicemente le spalle. «Perché mi andava.»  
  
«Non è igienico!»  
  
«Hermann, siamo usciti dalla doccia letteralmente un’ora fa. Insieme!»  
  
Hermann fa un verso incomprensibile e lascia cadere la fronte contro il materasso, come se condividere il letto con Newt fosse il sacrificio più grande che possa compiere per la patria, ma Newt ha notato che non ha ancora mosso un muscolo per spostarsi. «Non è così semplice, Newton.»  
  
«Uuuh, invece sì?» Mai ricevuta una lamentela prima d’ora, ma ovviamente quando trova l’uomo della sua vita finiscono a litigare anche per questo. «Fidati, siamo a posto. O non ti piace?»  
  
Hermann sbuffa come un gatto indignato e tenta di dargli un calcio poco convinto con il calcagno, mancandolo di vari centimetri, poi bofonchia qualcosa contro il lenzuolo.  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Ho detto che _non lo so_. Mi hai... colto di sorpresa.»  
  
«Aaaw, Herms,» chioccia Newt, un po’ perchè è onestamente adorabile, ma anche perché se c’è un modo infallibile per metterlo a sua agio è fargli perdere le staffe. Si mette comodo tra le sue ginocchia spalancate e gli appoggia le mani sulle natiche (e dà un paio di belle palpate, sì, è colpevole, ma _andiamo_ ) e quando Hermann alza la testa per guardarlo male con la coda dell’occhio, gli fa l’occhiolino. Hermann fa una smorfia disgustata ma al diavolo, ormai è in ballo. «Lascia fare a me, baby.»  
  
Poi si abbassa su di lui, e si mette al lavoro.  
  
Dire che le reazioni di Hermann sono gratificanti sarebbe l’eufemismo del secolo.  
  
Lo sfiora con la punta della lingua, delicatamente, seguendo il cerchio dei muscoli contratti, e Hermann inspira bruscamente e si irrigidisce. «Rilassati,» mormora, facendo vibrare le parole contro la sua pelle, e Hermann deglutisce rumorosamente, fa un respiro profondo, e quando Newt lo lecca di nuovo con il piatto della lingua lo sente _sciogliersi_ contro i cuscini, e a quel punto è come se avesse premuto un interruttore.  
  
Ogni più piccolo movimento gli fa increspare il fiato, e quando Newt appoggia le labbra su di lui e succhia, Hermann _urla_ , un verso viscerale e incontrollato che sembra lasciare sorpreso lui stesso, che nasconde il viso tra le braccia incrociate, ansimando come se andassero avanti da ore.  
  
Di questo passo durerà tutto cinque minuti, altro che.  
  
Ma Newt persevera, valorosamente, ignorando persino la propria erezione perché è un uomo con una missione, e quella missione è distruggere ogni traccia dell’autocontrollo di Hermann Gottlieb. In effetti è la sua missione di vita, ma questa è decisamente la strategia che preferisce.  
  
Hermann risponde _magnificamente_ , con fremiti e sospiri e imprecazioni soffocate tra cuscini e lenzuola, ogni tocco della bocca di Newt che erode ogni sua inibizione finché non si trova ad andare incontro ai suoi affondi voracemente, come una sfida. Newt lo stringe in una presa più salda, una presa che lo tiene fermo ed esposto, e s’impegna per vincere.  
  
Ogni gemito, ogni sussulto trattenuto lo fa impazzire come se fosse la prima volta e vorrebbe dirgli così tante cose, _quanto sei bello_ , _quanto sei stretto_ , ogni genere di complimento e di oscenità, ma non può fermarsi ora, quindi riversa tutto nei suoi gesti. Lo bacia, lo morde, lo scopa con la lingua, finché la voce di Hermann non si fa disperata e il tremore delle sue gambe costante.  
  
Si deve fermare, comunque, a un certo punto, perché non si sente più la lingua e perché non vuole _davvero_ uccidere Hermann.  
  
«Come va?»  
  
Hermann riesce a malapena ad alzare la testa e voltarsi, capelli sconvolti e guance in fiamme, ma l’occhiata che gli lancia dice chiaramente che _lui_ non ha problemi con l’omicidio.  
  
Purtroppo per lui, a Newt _piace_ essere guardato così.  
  
«Okay,» dice, debolmente, e deve toccarsi, almeno un pochino, prima di tornare da Hermann.  
  
Invece di accontentarlo, però, va per la sua strada. Gli posa un bacio al centro della schiena e poi prosegue lentamente verso il basso, baciando ogni vertebra, fa il giro panoramico verso il suo fianco e lo morde, non troppo forte, giusto quanto basta per strappare un sospiro ad Hermann.  
  
La sua erezione lo aspetta, gonfia e abbandonata, ma Newt la sfiora appena col dorso delle dita, si morde la lingua di fronte ai suoi versi frustrati, e risale lentamente fino a passare le dita sopra la sua apertura, rosa e bagnata per le sue attenzioni.  
  
Hermann sembra aver smesso di respirare.  
  
Poi preme un pochino, quasi per gioco, e il suo dito affonda senza la minima resistenza.  
  
« _Newt_ ,» dice Hermann, con voce _distrutta_ , e Newt rischia di venire all’istante.  
  
«Cristo santo, Hermann,» gracchia, e Hermann gli risponde con un lamento senza fiato, spingendosi con uno scatto violento contro il suo dito. Newt lo ferma con una mano tra le scapole e ritrae l’altra, aggiunge un dito, _spinge_ , e Hermann stritola il lenzuolo tra i pugni gemendo qualcosa di incomprensibile. «Oddio, stai per venire. Ti basta questo? Potresti venire, uh? Senza che ti tocchi? Ti prego Herm, dimmi di sì, sarebbe -»  
  
« _Newt_ , per favore -» singhiozza, e persino mentre lo supplica di scoparlo in qualche modo - con le dita, con la lingua, con _qualcosa_ , in nome di Dio, basta che si _muova_ \- riesce a sembrare autoritario, che è incredibile. Per fortuna Newt ha un debole per le persone autoritarie - no, okay, solo per Hermann - perciò si riabbassa su di lui, passa la lingua sull’anello di muscoli teso attorno alle sue nocche e poi soffia, e Hermann viene con un grido e un sussulto che fa scivolare via mezzo milione di cuscini.  
  
Newt fissa lo spettacolo sotto i suoi occhi, a bocca aperta, con il cervello in panne e l’ego pronto ad esplodere. Un po’ come il suo cazzo.  
  
Gli si spalma addosso come un polipo troppo affettuoso, rabbrividendo di piacere al trovarsi _finalmente_ pelle contro pelle fin dove riesce ad arrivare, e capiamoci, le sue intenzioni erano le più pure del mondo, voleva solo abbracciarlo e coccolarlo un po', ma quando Hermann cede al suo peso con uno sbuffo Newt finisce con l'erezione premuta tra le sue cosce, e allora - è solo umano, va bene?  
  
«Herm,» ansima, stampando caldi baci a bocca aperta sulla sua nuca che gli strappano un sospiro tremulo, «puoi chiudere le gambe, appena appena, giusto un pochino, ti prego, ti scongiuro, per favore?» e Hermann borbotta qualcosa di contrariato ma esegue, avvicina le ginocchia e serra le cosce e _sì_ , così, perfetto.  
  
Punta mani e ginocchia al materasso e spinge in avanti, e la sua erezione affonda tra le cosce morbide di Hermann come in un sogno. Quando si ritrae trascina la punta contro il perineo di Hermann in una frizione deliziosa che fa trattenere il fiato a entrambi, e alla seconda spinta Hermann si abbandona sui cuscini, prendendo ad andargli incontro con ritmo indolente. «Non ti facevo così vittoriano,» mormora, la voce illanguidita che inciampa sulle r, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita da sotto le palpebre pesanti, e Newt impreca e deve appoggiare la fronte alla base della sua nuca per non venire lìorasubito.  
  
« _Io_ sono vittoriano?» sbotta, con una presenza di spirito davvero lodevole, per qualcuno a tanto _così_ da un orgasmo, e Hermann ridacchia. Allunga pigramente un braccio all'indietro per affondare le dita tra i capelli di Newt e inclina la testa, e Newt è più che contento di lasciarsi guidare verso il basso in un bacio lento e profondo.  
  
Viene con i denti di Hermann che affondano nel suo labbro inferiore e le sue dita che gli stringono i capelli con una fitta di quasi-dolore, macchiando le lenzuola e le sue gambe, e poi gli si lascia cadere addosso con tutta la grazia di un sacco di patate.  
  
« _Spostati_.»  
  
«Anch'io ti amo, tesoro,» biascica, e visto che, be', è vero, fa lo sforzo immane di scivolare giù da Hermann e sul materasso, dalla parte della gamba buona. Quando il suo peso non è più tutto sopra la schiena di Hermann - solo, diciamo, il quaranta per cento - si appiccica al suo fianco e lo abbraccia alla vita, strofinando la testa contro la sua spalla come un gatto troppo cresciuto. «Allora, piaciuto?»  
  
«Newton, mi chiedo onestamente come facciano le tue domande a diventare sempre più _sciocche_ -»  
  
«Huh, ti è piaciuto davvero così tanto?» gongola, e poi strilla quando Hermann gli pianta uno dei suoi gomiti aguzzi nello sterno mentre si volta su un fianco per trovarsi faccia a faccia. La sua espressione è un miracolo di ingegneria tecnica, a metà tra quella di qualcuno che ha appena finito la scopata della sua vita e quella di chi è costretto a dividere il letto con la persona più insopportabile della galassia, e Newt è tentato di ricoprirla di baci.  
  
Oh, ma aspetta, in fondo perché non dovrebbe?  
  
« _Newton_ ,» sibila Hermann, sofferente, e Newt ridacchia e gli schiocca un ultimo bacio sul naso prima di placarsi e raggomitolarsi contro il suo petto. Nonostante tutta la scenata infastidita, Hermann ci mette due secondi a ricambiare l'abbraccio e iniziare a pettinarlo delicatamente con quelle sue lunghe dita da pianista. Newt gorgoglia felice qualcosa di incomprensibile - non sono fusa, ma ci vanno vicino.  
  
«Non sono... contrario all'idea di ripetere l'esperienza,» dice Hermann, timido e impacciato, e Newt ghigna contro la sua clavicola.  
  
«E non hai ancora visto niente, zuccottino mio.»  
  
«Newton, dormi.»  
  
«Ingrato,» mormora, e chiude gli occhi.


End file.
